


Once Again

by snapealina



Series: Sorting Hat Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is trying to break up with Remus. Again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sortinghatdrabbles on LJ in 2009.
> 
> Characters belong to JK Rowling.

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this anymore.” Severus turned away from the other boy, looking miserable.

 

“What? You suddenly forgot how to kiss me? Here let me show you.” Remus leaned in to the dark-haired teen.

 

“Remus, I’m serious.” Severus pushed him away softly and a half-smile appeared on his face. “And don’t even try to go there…”

 

“What? I wasn’t going to.” Remus grinned back.

 

Severus raised his eyebrow the way only Severus could.

 

“Honestly,” Remus giggled and approached Severus, only to be stopped again.

 

“I can’t do this.”

 

“And what is it this time, Severus?” Remus looked serious at his – he didn’t even know _what_ they were to be honest.

 

“I have… obligations,” Severus mumbled.

 

“Obligations?”

 

“You know, certain things are expected of me, and my friends…”

 

“Oh, it’s the Slytherin thing again…” Remus chuckled.

 

“Don’t laugh, I’m serious!” Severus stated.

 

“Of course you are.” Remus rolled his eyes and sniggered.

 

Severus was getting annoyed. “I mean it, Remus! This… we… I mean… us...”

 

“Yes, you definitely sound like you mean it, Severus.” Remus couldn’t help himself.

 

Severus was beginning to get really upset.

 

“Come on, Severus. You expect me to believe that?” Remus looked at him with his big, adorable puppy eyes that he knew Severus just couldn’t resist.

 

“Every week you come up with an excuse to break this off. Yet here we are, again….” Remus smiled at the sad-looking, lanky boy.

 

“But this time it’s final. I’m sorry, Remus. I can’t be with you anymore.” Severus turned to leave, but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

 

“You say you have obligations to your house and so-called friends, but what about your other obligations, Severus?”

 

“What other obligations?”

 

“Me.”

 

“You?”

 

“You know, Severus, one day I will get tired of you changing your mind and dumping me, only to have you crawling back the next day. If you keep this up, I won’t be around much longer.”

 

“Well, you don’t have to. That’s what I’m trying to tell you, Remus. Don’t wait for me anymore. We can’t be together!”

 

“I hope you know how much this hurts me, Severus. If it hadn’t been for the fact that I love you, I would have stopped talking to you a long time ago.” Remus turned and walked away, leaving a puzzled Severus behind.

 

Remus knew Severus would come back before lunch tomorrow. He always did. And Remus had just played the “I love you card” for the very first time.


End file.
